The present disclosure relates generally to remote video display systems, such as are used in remote video conference systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a video display calibration system using integrated sensors in a video room.
Video conference systems that use specially-configured video conference studios have been developed to provide the look and feel of a face-to-face conference. Such systems can include a pair (or more) of specially-configured video conference studios that each include seating places for multiple persons facing one or more video conference displays. One or more video conference cameras take images of the persons in each room, and provide the respective images to corresponding video displays in the other video conference studios, wherever they are located. In this type of video conference arrangement, the participants can see and hear the other participants as if they were all together in the same room. These types of video conference systems are sometimes referred to as “remote presence” or “telepresence” video conference systems. With the video conference cameras properly oriented and a suitable background in each conference room, this configuration can provide a blended video conference environment that approximates the appearance of a face-to-face conference session.
One potentially time-consuming and expensive process that can be associated with remote presence video conference systems is the calibration of the video displays in the video conference rooms. Some video conferencing systems do not calibrate their displays. This can be acceptable for a single display system. However, in a multiple display system it can be desirable to calibrate all of the monitors to the same standard in order to provide a high quality video conference experience. For example, where multiple displays are present in a single video conference studio, it is desirable that each display be calibrated to the same color output, so that skin tones, backgrounds, and other elements of the displayed images have consistent coloring and appearance from one display to another. Calibration of the displays in a video conference room typically requires that a qualified technician physically visit the conference room, and use special instrumentation to analyze the display parameters, then calibrate the displays. This approach can be expensive and time consuming.